


This diving board leads to a nice pool of cars

by p4tchw0rk_ducky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forgive Me, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned John Egbert, Mentioned Karkat Vantas, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, how do i tag wtf, i am very very stupid, projects onto dave cutely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4tchw0rk_ducky/pseuds/p4tchw0rk_ducky
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you don't think you have much left to live for. In your eyes you are completelyUtterlyUseless.
Kudos: 5





	This diving board leads to a nice pool of cars

**Author's Note:**

> BIG TW FOR SH MENTIONS AND SUICIDE.

Your name is Dave Strider and you don't think you have much left to live for. In your eyes you are completely

Utterly

Useless.

Right now, you've got your legs dangling from the edge of your oh-so tall apartment complex. Your ruby red eyes gaze down at the sea of cars that look too small to you, and you want to get a closer look at them.  
Lately, you can't deal with waking up anymore. Bringing yourself to the roof was a challenge in itself. It seemed your legs refused to move much more than a centimeter on your bed.  
Your almost-silver hair blows gently in the amazing breeze that passes through your soul, and you contemplate things for a bit. Your fingers quietly trace your arms, feeling every scar you'd ever inflicted upon yourself.

Before this point in time, you'd messaged all of your friends. The weird shouty troll who seemed to stick around you for your ironic jokes, and your best friend since diapers. Of course, you'd messaged everyone else, too. Even your brothers. But they didn't check their phone much, so you really saw no point in texting them anything meaningful. Just a short goodbye.

You brought yourself to your feet, feeling lightheaded as you looked down. Why didn't they have railings on this place?  
You looked back one more time. You were leaving everything behind. You threw your shades off first, watching them glide somewhat graciously down to the ground and shatter. Bro had gotten you those for your birthday.  
You inhaled. You were really doing this, huh? You felt dizzy, wobbling for a moment. Then that was it. You swore you could see two bright blue eyes gazing down at you. Tears pricked in the corners of your freakishly red ones before you blacked out. You didn't even get to feel the crash.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a vent for projecting onto dave. I dont write much.


End file.
